


Sigue el Juego Stark

by SoyZ



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel: Heroes United (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M, heroes united movies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyZ/pseuds/SoyZ
Summary: Lo que no vimos en la película Heroes United: IronMan & Captain America de Marvel.El capitán América es dorrotado por Hydra ante los incrédulos ojos de IronMan, pero las cosas no van a ser tan sencillas como para captar al capitán y esperar que su compañero no haga nada más que mirar.Gran sorpresa se ha de llevar el multimillonario al encontrarse con Steve portando otro traje y obedeciendo órdenes de Hydra.Trabajo para el Special Stony Challenge Multiverse





	Sigue el Juego Stark

 

  * Traerlo aquí fue un error – fueron las palabras de uno de los reclutas de Hydra antes de ser noqueado por un rayo repulsor disparado desde el techo; no era un secreto, todos ahí adentro, incluyendo al mismo Red Skull, sabían que si se atrevían a capturar al capitán américa era inevitable un enfrentamiento contra la tecnología Stark.



De hecho, si se lo preguntaban al mismo Stark, él no podría negar que más que seguir la armadura que le robaron, estaba ahí para rescatar a ese rubio que lo sacaba de sus casillas y si era sincero sentía un gran peso en el pecho al pensar que el Capitán corría algún tipo de peligro. “Detesto que toquen mis cosas” había dicho, y sí, estaba enojado cuando se infiltraron a su propia base para saquear sus armas, y mucho más enojado se puso cuando no los pudo derrotar, pero ese enojo se transformó en un terrible miedo _y a un casi ataque de pánico_ cuando llegó a la sala de entrenamiento y al llamar al Cap nadie respondió, sólo quedaba un video, uno en el que ese enorme soldado de hombros anchos era derrotado _a su parecer_ muy fácilmente. Pero después, inmediatamente después estaba ese pequeño gesto, un guiño ¡Un maldito guiño a la cámara! cuando era lamentablemente arrastrado como un cuerpo sin vida.

Las preguntas eran inevitables ¿En qué estaba pensando el capitán? ¿Acaso no le importaba poner en riesgo su vida? ¿Acaso esa pelea de entrenamiento y ese horrible video serían sus últimos recuerdos de él? El vuelo a la base de Hydra se hacía más largo mientras Stark repasaba cada segundo del video de seguridad, las acciones del Cap y sus propias reacciones, trayendo lentamente la culpa, el ¿Por qué no le di una armadura? ¿Por qué me separé de él para ir en busca de una maldita armadura que igual puedo construir de nuevo?

Una entrada de Iron Man no sería lo suficientemente digna si en su paso no hay un gran número de heridos y de bienes materiales destruidos, pero esta parecía ser una gran excepción, a diferencia de otras misiones en este momento su preocupación no era inhabilitar la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles; esta había sido denominada por él mismo como una misión de rescate para tener la oportunidad de ver una vez más esos ojos azules que le ayudaban a espantar las pesadillas de su vida.

Su camino por la base de Hydra no resultó tan complejo, y en pocos minutos logró llegar al lugar donde parecía que podría hablar con Red Skull pero su sorpresa fue mil veces mayor al ver a su rubio, con un uniforme horrible, los ojos de otro color y el “Hail Hydra” en sus labios, en ese momento le hubiera gustado que ese hombre ante sus ojos no fuera Rogers, pero era inconfundible _incluso del lado del enemigo ese hombre tenía un atractivo innegable, sus labios aunque pronunciando esas horribles palabras seguían siendo rosados y gruesos, su cuerpo aunque enfundado en telas rojas y negras seguía teniendo los atributos de una escultura griega,_ sólo sus ojos, ahora vino tinto, habían perdido toda la belleza del mar, lo hacían ver inerte, como si no sintiera más que odio y eso, en verdad hacía más hondo el vacío que sentía Stark en su ser.

Mientras Stark intentaba alejar a Rogers con todas sus fuerzas pero con toda la delicadeza posible se dio cuenta que el saber que esa pelea era inevitable, no la hacía menos dolorosa, necesitaba eliminar a ese Capitán Hydra, pero más que eso necesitaba proteger al Steve Rogers que aún estaba dentro de ese cuerpo. Sólo había un arma que podría cumplir esa tarea, pero aún así no era del todo segura, una bomba sonora que lo noquera y le regresara a Steve, no lo heriría, sólo lo dejaría fuera de sí por unos minutos, y con suerte cuando regresara ya habría dejado atrás el control de Hydra. Fue necesario un pequeño forcejeo, unos inevitables gritos por parte de Stark pidiendo que lo recordara, que eran compañeros, que eran vengadores, _que tenía mucho miedo de perderlo, que es posible que sintiera algo por él, que lo necesitaba._ Stark encontró una oportunidad y no la dejó pasar, el cuerpo del Capitán perdió el equilibrio y él rápidamente lo hizo caer, se dio el pequeño lujo de inmovilizarlo con su propio cuerpo, montándolo y permitiendo que el peso de la armadura y de su cuerpo no le permitieran levantarse, _la falta de tiempo no le quitó la oportunidad de tomarse unos breves segundos para pensar en cuánto deseaba estar así, pero sin esa armadura, pero sin nada, sin nadie más, sin una estúpida amenaza de Hydra,_ el enojo del Capitán aumentaba y a pesar de los gritos no parecía reaccionar, así que Stark activó su arma, su última esperanza

La bomba sonó, el Capitán _América o Hydra_ cayó y Tony temió, lo hizo durante cada maldito segundo que veía al Capitán en el suelo sin levantarse, pero su temor se desvaneció cuando el cuerpo ante él gimió, un sonido dulce que si no fuera por la situación Stark hubiera deseado oír por más de unos escasos segundos, y el Capitán se levantó, los ojos de Stark  se conectaron de nuevo con el azul del mar o del cielo, la verdad no importaba, la cuestión es que la infinidad de ambos se reflejó en esos ojos, pero la ilusión duró poco, esos ojos azules en lugar de mirarlo con complicidad sólo reflejaban odio, ese mismo odio que vio en los ojos vino tinto. Fue necesario un breve movimiento por parte del Capitán para desestabilizar a Iron Man, dejarlo en el suelo y arrancar de la parte posterior del casco un cable que bloquearía toda la armadura.

  * Iron Man está inmovilizado señor, ¿Cuál es su siguiente orden? – Esa dulce voz que Stark amaba en secreto y que usaba para poder dormir al haber recolectado una serie de grabaciones, ahora estaba preguntando a un villano sobre cuál debería ser su destino.
  * Destrúyalo Capitán, para que no quede rastro arrójelo al borde de la plataforma, y que el ácido lo consuma – Era la voz de Red Skull, era obvio que pediría su destrucción, pero ¿Por qué así? Ese maldito sádico necesitaba ayuda psicológica, hubiera sido un último diálogo genial, pero al tener la armadura inservible su voz simplemente resonaba en el interior del casco.
  * Entendido Señor ¡Hail Hydra! – Lo siguiente que sintió Stark fue su cuerpo inerte siendo levantado tan fácilmente que pareciera no pesar nada, pero no, era sólo la inhumana fuerza del Capitán la que lo hacía desconfiar del peso de la armadura, los pasos que los acercaban al borde de la plataforma se sentían demasiado lentos, pero nada le daría el tiempo suficiente para prepararse a ser levantado por una sola mano del Capitán y ser apartado de la seguridad que representaba la plataforma, estaba sólo él, con su cuerpo suspendido sobre una piscina de ácido _y de seguro aquí podría hacer un chiste sobre las piscinas del complejo de los Vengadores, pero en ese momento nadie lo escucharía y la verdad, no tenía ánimos para jugar con el destino._ Sintió el agarre de esa gran mano más débil, lo estaba soltando y en pocos segundos estaría a merced de la gravedad y del ácido.
  * Deténgase Capitán – La voz del maldito sádico de Red Skull estaba haciendo más lenta la muerte de Stark, y si existía la reencarnación ese acto era algo que la siguiente vida de Stark no perdonaría – Me preocupaba que esa exposición al sonido hubiera eliminado mi control, pero está dispuesto a sacrificar al vengador más valioso para usted ¿Algo que decir Capitán América?
  * Entiendo el honor en su visión gran Red Skull, yo Capitán Hydra, estoy a su entera disposición, y si su deseo es acabar con la vida de este hombre, sin duda alguna lo haré.
  * Excelente Capitán, pero sería muy estúpido terminar con una mente tan brillante como la de Stark… es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado. Llévelo a la sala de control mental y quítele esa armadura, no sabemos qué otros juguetes puede tener. ¡Hail Hydra!
  * ¡Hail Hydra! – y por fin, lo único que estaba a la vista de Stark no era el ácido verde sino un primerísimo primer plano del suelo de la plataforma. Por un segundo su cabeza fue levantada para arrancar de un tirón la careta de la armadura, al menos ya podía hablar, pero la inmovilidad de la armadura más la ausencia de la careta le hacía tener el rostro contra el suelo.
  * Hey, Capi ¿me recuerdas? Le tengo cierto odio a ser visto desde arriba, casi siempre soy yo el que mira así, son las ventajas de volar, pero hablando en serio, odio tener el suelo pegado en la cara ¿Me levantas?
  * Silencio prisionero, no caeré en sus sucias trampas.



Afortunadamente el suelo ya no estaba tan cerca de la cara de Stark, pero ahora estaba siendo cargado por el Capitán como si de una bolsa de basura se tratara, era sostenido de la parte de atrás de la armadura y su rostro aún daba al suelo, sólo veía el piso de las instalaciones y aunque lo deseara, la información que podía encontrar con ese campo de vista tan limitado era básicamente inútil. Al llegar a una sala amplia logró escuchar una puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos y desde ahí nada, silencio puro, era como si el Capitán simplemente se hubiera quedado ahí, esperando otra orden, casi inmóvil. Stark sintió una suave presión en su abdomen aún sobre la armadura, estaba siendo levantado para ponerlo de pie, intentó reconocer su alrededor, posibles salidas, una ubicación, una fuente de energía, herramientas, algo; pero su mente quedó en blanco cuando un par de brazos anchos rodearon su cuerpo, buscando una grieta, era casi como una caricia por toda la extensión del traje rojo, cuando las manos encontraron lo que buscaban fue necesario un tirón para arrancar una sección de armadura y el miedo volvió al cuerpo de Stark ¿Qué pasaría ahora, sería una gelatina sin conciencia bajo el mando de Hydra?

Las manos no pararon de recorrer la espada de la armadura, en un momento fue necesario apoyar a Stark en el pecho del capitán, de lo contrario el peso de la armadura y el shock de la situación le ganarían en peso y lo enviarían al suelo, pero ahora sólo había algo en la mente de Iron Man, y es que aquél con el que compartió misiones y secretos ahora lo estaba despojando de su armadura, de su único seguro de vida y parecía no importarle, no sentir, o de hecho sí parecía sentir, pero sólo odio, y deseaba decirle que el odio no le lucían para nada a esos ojos azules, pero estaba seguro que sus palabras no llegarían a la persona que en verdad esperaba…

  * Apuesto que te vas a excitar con lo que voy a hacer – Si le preguntan a Stark, él no se dio cuenta de en qué momento el capitán había acercado los labios a su oído _o más específicamente a sus receptores de sonido incorporados al casco_ , provocando que ese susurro le enviara corrientazos por todo el cuerpo, y mucho menos fue capaz de comprender el significado de esas palabras.
  * ¿Capi?
  * Sorpresa Tony, sígueme el juego, saldremos de aquí muy pronto… pero tengo que quitarte esta armadura.
  * ¿Pero para qué? Si ya estás consciente es cuestión de robar unas cuantas herramientas de Hydra, arreglar mi armadura, patear unos traseros y largarnos de aquí.
  * No Tony, Red Skull aún cree que estoy de su lado, es mejor permanecer así hasta el último segundo, y llama otra armadura, será más rápido y tendrás todos tus juguetes.



A estas alturas si Stark recordaba respirar, era por la necesidad biológica de hacerlo, pero en realidad a duras penas podía procesar en su cabeza todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, solo los ojos azules que lo veían con gran adoración _y que le hacían preguntarse ¿Cómo es que esos mismos ojos hace unos pocos segundos lo estaban mirando con odio? Incluso, parecían estar dispuestos a terminar con su vida si Red Skull lo deseaba,_ podían ahora darle la seguridad que él necesitaba para saber que a pesar de seguir en las instalaciones de Hydra estaría seguro.

Cuando sus músculos se relajaron Stark fue consciente de que las manos del Capitán, _Su Capitán, Su Steve Rogers,_ no habían dejado de recorrer lentamente la extensión de la armadura, retirando con la mayor suavidad posible cada parte que había sido abollada por las armas de los soldados o por las propias manos del Capitán mientras estaba en modo _Psico Killer_ _de Hydra. A_ pesar del nerviosismo que invadió al genio cuando empezó a malinterpretar los movimientos de Rogers, decidió actuar con naturalidad, _o con lo que los demás comprendían en él como Natural_

  * Entonces Capitán… ¿Estaba dispuesto a acabar con el genio que diseña sus trajes? – comentó de modo Sarcástico, más para distraer su mente en una conversación y dejar de pensar en las manos de Rogers, que _joder que bien se sentirían si no tuviera la armadura._



Sin embargo, un pequeño salto le hizo desconectar todos los procesos cognitivos que estaba llevando a cabo, a pesar de su esfuerzo por no inmutarse ante las acciones del Capitán fue imposible continuar con su _digna de un Óscar_ actuación cuando una de las manos, grandes y calientes rozaron directamente la piel morena en el borde de la nuca, justo donde el ajustado traje negro terminaba, lentamente Stark giró la cabeza sólo para comprobar lo que había sentido:  Rogers no tenía los guantes puestos, había sentido sus manos, sin nada en medio, y por un segundo se sintió como un enamorado que tomaba por primera vez las suaves manos de su amor.

  * Claro que no… Skull lo dijo, no iba a terminar con la vida del Vengador más valioso para mí.



Y la piel que tocaba esa mano se estremeció, no sabía si era el toque o las palabras _era obvio que eran las palabras, pero es mejor hacerse el desentendido,_ pero lo que le siguió fue un sonido abrupto, el de la armadura rasgándose, su tecnología tenía a sus espaldas a su gran enemigo: un super soldado con fuerza descomunal que había pasado tanto tiempo con el genio que no le era difícil descifrar cómo arrancar de ese cuerpo moreno una armadura.

  * Tony… - Resonó la voz de Rogers aún a sus espaldas
  * Mmmh? – Stark podía asegurar todo su dinero apostando que si decía algo más que un asentimiento terminaría ofreciéndole ciertos servicios indecorosos al Capitan.
  * Creo que es mejor que le avises a Jarvis que se active en una armadura nueva, y que venga para acá.
  * Mmj
  * Creo que se tardará por lo menos 40 minutos desde la base de Los Vengadores hasta esta ubicación… ¿Verdad? – Y una nueva parte de la armadura había sido arrancada.
  * Mjm
  * Bueno, supongo que tendremos que fingir ser soldados de Hydra mientras tu armadura llega.
  * Mmjmm
  * Aunque se supone que en este momento te debería estar haciendo un lavado de cerebro…
  * Mj
  * Creo que eso nos da unos 30 minutos sin que nadie cuestione nuestra ubicación
  * … - Las manos del Capitán habían retirado toda la parte de la espalda de la armadura, hasta llegar al borde de sus nalgas, en ese punto había colado un de sus manos entre la ajustada licra del traje de protección y la armadura, provocando una agradable presión contra el metal en la parte delantera. Stark no podía hacer más que quedarse inmóvil y sentir cómo la sangre subía por sus venas a su cara. Podría asegurar que el reactor brillaba con más fulgor y que el calor que sentía no se debía a que la armadura no tenía activos los programas de refrigeración, todo eso, _todas esas malditas sensaciones_ las causaba Rogers.
  * Tony?
  * Mmh?
  * Si salimos pronto van a sospechar algo, es mejor quedarnos aquí y que crean que te estoy convenciendo de hacer parte de Hydra… ¿Quieres seguir el juego?
  * Joder, sí, y más te vale que sea divertido Rogers porque si no lo disfruto como me lo he estado imaginando desde que Janet te encontró en el hielo, juro que te vuelvo a lavar el cerebro para ver si eres más _divertido_ en tu versión de loco de Hydra ¿y sabes qué? Ese traje te hace ver muy apetecible, lo cual me hace sentir celos de quien diseñó ese estúpido atuendo ¿Cómo sabe tan bien tus medidas? Yo las he tenido que sacar a punta de cálculos mientras reviso todas las grabaciones de tus entrenamientos, porque estoy seguro, si me dejas toma tus medidas a mano, no será lo único que mis manos tomen ¿entiendes? Digamos que medir tus hombros estaría bien, pero la cintura ¿Cómo resistirme? Además y estaría arrodillado, eso es un paso menos para---el cuerpo de Stark fue bruscamente halado hacia atrás, pero sujetado con una gran delicadeza antes de caer, era el último movimiento que el capitán necesitaba para retirar por completo la parte trasera de la armadura, haciendo que por falta de soporte toda la parte delantera cayera al suelo repentinamente.
  * Hydra debió haber atacado mucho antes si eso era lo que necesitabas para confesar que te caliento Stark.
  * No sólo me calientas Steve, te admiro, y quiero que tú también me admires lo cual me hace tratar de hacer las cosas bien… aunque sí que me calientas, no puedo evitar masturbarme mientras entrenas
  * Tony… cállate.



La suave mano sin guante del capitán se había posado sobre la boca de Stark, evitando que otra serie de confesiones vergonzosas salieran del genio. Rogers quería escucharlas, claro que sí, pero no ahora, quizá con una copa recostado en la cama del genio, o durante una película que no estuviera lo suficientemente interesante como para dedicarle mucha atención.

Stark no podía con el paisaje que se pintaba ante sus ojos:  Steve sosteniéndolo dulcemente por la espalda, cubriendo su boca con una mano y evitando que cayera al suelo, mientras él simplemente se entregaba al momento, con un traje de licra que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y que de seguro ya tendría remarcada su _gran atributo inferior_ bastante despierto, solo tendría que esperar a que Steve lo viera para que la emoción empezara.

La mano que cubría la boca de Stark descendió suavemente por el cuello, dando suaves caricias y siendo acompañada por la mirada más dulce que el genio había recibido en su vida, el siguiente paso fue el reactor, en donde la mano permaneció un momento antes de seguir descendiendo, finalmente la pelvis recibía el calor de Steve, mientas la mirada se desviaba a los ojos de Stark pidiendo permiso aunque bien sabía que lo tenía más que concedido, así que la distancia fue cortada por un movimiento suave y tortuoso… que al mismo tiempo fue detenido por una armadura que irrumpió en la habitación, haciendo caer escombros y partes de vigas que el soldado bloqueó con su cuerpo para proteger a Tony.

  * ¿Señor? La señal de su reactor proviene de esta zona – Comunicaba la voz de Jarvis desde los altavoces de la armadura
  * ¿llamaste la armadura? ¡¿Tan pronto?! – Fue la queja del Capitán, mientras ayudaba al genio a levantarse
  * ¡¡Claro que no!! ¿Jarvis, qué mierdas haces aquí? ¡Estoy en medio de algo importante!
  * Lo lamento señor, es un protocolo de seguridad propuesto por el Capitán, si soy desconectado de alguna de sus armaduras con usted adentro, automáticamente despegará una nueva armadura que buscará la señal de su reactor. – Respondió la voz mecánica de la IA
  * ¡¿Hiciste un protocolo de seguridad para mí sin avisarme?! – Ahora la furia del genio estaba siendo drenada en el soldado
  * ¡No sabía que Jarvis lo activaría! Era sólo una sugerencia que surgió mientras hablaba con Jarvis.
  * Señores, les recomiendo volver a la misión, Hydra está reuniendo un ejército.



A regañadientes Stark entró a la nueva armadura, frustrado, enojado y con una jodida erección, _pero aún así sentía un poco de felicidad, Steve se preocupaba tanto por él que había sugerido un protocolo para un caso que él no tenía previsto, pero_ ¡Qué se supone que haría con esa jodida erección!

El capitán se había asomado por la puerta que daba a esa habitación oscura, comprobando que nadie se acercaba y que, aparentemente todavía no sospechaban de él. Todavía podía hacer uso de ese horrible atuendo de Hydra para engañarlos… _¿Horrible? Pero si Tony dijo que a él le gustaba cómo le lucía el traje…_

Los dos vengadores salieron de la habitación, uno con un traje de Hydra y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y el otro con una armadura nueva y camuflada, y con una gran excitación, que juraba, tendría que resolver esa misma noche.

 

 


End file.
